White Roses & Lacrimosa
by KeyToDarkness112
Summary: Who keeps tears in a bottle? How does Alois have such nice legs? Is Ciel about to snap? Why is the Queen insane? Will Klara Nightshade and her demon butler Dimitri bring more drama? Havoc ensues in London and strange things are happening. Grell's got a crush on every bishie and Alois models those booty shorts. (story is better than it sounds I hope) :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. I only own my OC's Dimitri and Klara.

Please enjoy!

Reminder: I may or may not have the rating go from T to M occasionally...don't worry I'll post a warning ahead of time...

* * *

It wasn't too long ago that I gained a spot for myself as the Queen's newest addition to her pets. Ciel Phantomhive is her guard dog that removes threats she found untasteful. Alois Trancy is the spider that spins webs trapping victims. And I am the kitten. My job is to be the bait, work behind the scenes, lure out problems and solve the unsolvable.

I recently saved Ciel the trouble of cross dressing. He seems pretty thankful about that. I found out how much he hates corsets. I don't really need one.

I could hear the sound of my door opening, and I glanced up with sleepy brown eyes. Strands of snowy white hair stuck out all over my head. My hairs color had originally been brown and not to mention curly and long. But ever since I made the contract with my own demon butler, my hair had become short, white, and silky straight.

My demon butler had a tall sexy frame standing at 6'2 with strong shoulders. His pepper black hair styled messily. It's length falling to the end of his neck. His bangs were tousled and lay little below his eyes. The pupils were blood red and glowed with an intensity that made both girls and guys swoon. The name I had given him was Dimitri. I do believe it fits him.

Unlike most other demons I've heard of, Dimitri doesn't want Ciel's soul. He wants mine. He's told me so himself, and I had ordered him not to lie. Said that while Ciel did have a magnificent soul, I also had one on equal strength with it. (He also mentioned the fact that I was a girl and he'd prefer my soul anyways.)

"M'lady, I apologize for waking you so suddenly, but it would seem you've gotten a letter which must have an urgent reply." Dimitri handed me an exquisite envelope with a flourish of his hand and kindly stepped back. The insignia printed on the envelope was familiar.

"Alois Trancy…a fabulous party…a dance…many fine people…" I mumbled.

"Are you going to attend?"

"I don't know… his parties always seem to get me into some kind of awkward or dangerous situation…"

"I will be there M'lady. And I think it best if you would. It's not wise to have that brat whining at you for not joining his party." Dimitri had a really good point there.

"Let me guess, you enjoy tormenting Claude with Ciel and I, don't you?" I muttered, seeing the fun it would allow Dimitri. He found pleasure in attacking Claude with words or grabbing me in front of him and stroking my hair or kissing my collarbone, which was something he did quite often. Dimitri said nothing to this.

"*sigh* I shall be there…"

Dimitri flashed away momentarily to tell whichever of Alois's butlers he had sent of my answer.

I swung my legs to sit on the side of my bed, my silver satin nightgown rolled halfway up my pale thighs offering a decent view. And just as Dimitri had flashed back to my room…

"M'lady, allow me to fix your nightgown." he reached his pianist fingers to the edge of my nightgown and gently unrolled it, his cool fingers brushing along my warm skin.

"…thank you…how indecent of me…" Ugh, embarrassing things like this happen to me.

"Why, M'lady, there is nothing indecent about that. I know your body. I am yours. You are mine in return when the end comes." He placed those fingers of his over my collarbone where a beautiful purple pentagram shined, the proof of our contract.

"This is proof." He purred, offering his hand which I took.

"Shall I dress you?"

I nodded, hoping he wouldn't see the blushing face I had. He lifted off the silky material off my thin 14 year frame. Then, nothing mattered at all.

I walked downstairs, Dimitri a step or two behind. I typically wore all white, as I did this morning, wearing my usual white dress. Lace, silk, and ribbon, a long sleeve cuff, a mid-length gown…

The Nightshade mansion always felt empty, ominous, and dead. Much unlike the Trancy mansion and the Phantomhive mansion with their group of entertaining staff. At this time, I usually came up with questions I'd like to ask.

Something I'd always wondered about for quite a while was whether or not Dimitri was stronger than Sebastian or Claude. So I decided to ask this time.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, M'lady?" he flashed past me and took my hand as I stepped off the last stair.

"How powerful are you?"

"Very, but why is it you want to know, if I may ask?" his eyes glowed momentarily. It felt like my mind had been read.

"I could easily defeat Claude and Hannah, they wouldn't stand a chance if you ordered me to kill them. But if I went up against Sebastian, I'm afraid I'd be less lucky."

"Why is that?"

Dimitri let out a dark chuckle.

"If Ciel orders Sebastian to defeat me, I would surely lose. That's only because of the bond they share, their contract is strong. More than ours M'lady." he knelt down, touching my collarbone where the pentagram shined from his contact.

A stronger bond…I needed that but how does one increase the power of their contract with the demon? Not like I could walk up to a stranger and ask.  
Anyways, it was hard to think when I only had 2 days to prepare for Alois's grand party. I would surely have something bad happen to me, and I knew Ciel felt the same way…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Black Butler.

I only own my two OC's Dimitri and Klara...

Anyways please enjoy!

* * *

"M'lady, you're not eating, is the food not to your taste?" Dimitri looked back over his shoulder from where he was straightening the dull silver curtains. Small beams of sunlight shone through, illuminating the silver tablecloth and practically blinding me.

"Shut them. The sunlight…" I pulled my hand back sharply where a ray of light had passed over it.

"Yes, M'lady." He closed the curtains, plunging the Dining Hall into darkness.

I sighed, staring blandly at the rather elegant display of dishes set in front of me. All were sweets. Chocolate pastries, caramel coated things, éclairs, apple and peach tarts, cinnamon buns, and my favorite cake, Dobostorta. I relished in Hungarian cuisine, mainly because I was Hungarian. All I know is that my father, a wealthy Englishman, and mother, a Hungarian beauty, separated when I was the young age of two. Then my father set out for a new wife, married a horrid woman, and… everything goes fuzzy after that…my memory has blocked out those times…

"…ok? M'lady? Are you ok?" My butlers voice snapped me out of thought.

"Huh? O-oh, yes I'm fine." I took a deep breath in, I have got to stop spacing out so much.

I hadn't touched any of the food, so I grabbed a cinnamon bun and a slice of cake, ate those, and stood. I didn't have an appetite this morning, surprising…

I went out to the main hall, running my hand along the smooth surface of the walls, they were black, so were the floors, and the furniture was silver or gray. Most everything was dark without color. The Nightshade mansion was very monochrome inside and out. Only I stood out in pure white.

Dimitri stepped beside me, he had already disposed of the uneaten food. Whatever he did with it I didn't care. He tilted his head in that cute manner that made him look irresistible, or as irresistible as a demon after your soul could be.

"Something seems to be troubling you. M'lady, is everything alright?" he inquired.

No! I wanted to scream it, wanted to run out of the black halls, this maze that trapped me. I felt like disappearing, evaporating into air. Leave no trace or evidence that a girl born of the Nightshade family was here. Funny thing was, I didn't know why I felt like this at times.

Dimitri smiled, not a kind smile, a smile that made me want to cringe back in fear.

"Your medication is on your dresser upstairs, M'lady. Shall I fetch it for you?" He said it so kindly, but I could see the pleasure in his eyes as he watched me stagger around. I was going unconscious, slowly…

I guess I should mention that I have these "issues" that I inherited from my mother. Her brain fluids weren't balanced, literally. She had wild epidemics of sitting up and screaming. She'd point her finger at Father and scream bloody murder. Called him a demon. Called him a traitor. So he called her crazy. Called her a witch. I would sit there on the platinum rug, stuffed animals and dolls surrounding me, and watch. I would observe how they each had a sickening smile plastered to their faces as they fought. And I laughed…

"There. All better now." I felt a needle pull out from my arm and the hazy vision faded away.

"…my schedule…how far off have I gotten?"

He pulled a watch from somewhere, put it back, and took my hand. I let him escort me to the front entrance.

"Only 10 minutes, M'lady. We can make it."

He opened the door and I stepped out, feeling the blind sensation, and saw only black for a few seconds before my eyes adjusted.

"Damn…I don't believe Ciel will be happy to sit around and waste his precious time on us being slow." I grumbled, knowing that the young Earl was very much looking forward to this day we had planned with each other.

I drew my eyes to the three carriages. I pondered over taking the black carriage, which would prove faster, but less room and comfort. Or the white carriage, it had much room and was quite comfortable. Even the gray, which was compact and nice. My train of thought was broken when I felt strong cold hands lift under my knees and my shoulders.

"W-what do you think you're doing!?" I gasped out as my feet left the ground.

Dimitri smirked and tilted his head.

"Getting you there on time, of course. Or as Sebastian would say, 'If I couldn't do this much, what kind of butler would I be?', right M'lady?"

With that said, he sprang upwards and I shut my eyes.

* * *

I never ceased to notice how bright and lovely the stature of the Phantomhive mansion was. I let Dimitri knock. The door opened not long after by Sebastian, who smiled and motioned his hand inside.

"Please come in," he gazed at me, "the young master has been eagerly awaiting you Miss Klara."

I stepped in with Dimitri following close behind. He and Sebastian shared a stare that lasted moments. Each almost seemed to be sizing up the other as though they were about to murder each other. But they both curtly made friendly talk.

I let Sebastian lead the way up the stairs, I couldn't help but watch as their maid went soaring onto the floor, shattering about a dozen plates. Her glasses gained another crack that seemed to fix almost immediately.

Sebastian sighed.

"You'll have to forgive that poor girl, she isn't the most graceful."

I inwardly laughed. He must have his job done out for him with all the trouble the other servants do.

"I find them quite entertaining, they have interesting skills." I spoke, quietly.

"I see."

I took a last minute to push down stray hairs and fix my dress before Sebastian knocked on the door to Ciel's study.

"What is it?" He grumbled.

"Young master, Lady Klara is here to see you. Shall I let her in?"

Suddenly I heard a lot of scuffling and commotion. It was as though he was hurrying to tidy things up.

Then Ciel opened the door, shocking Sebastian just a little.

"Lady Klara…forgive the mess…I was sorting through business papers from Lord Maxine of the Dremonts. Time slipped by faster than expected. He let me in. He paused halfway in shutting the door.

"I'll expect tea for us in 30 minutes."

I heard Sebastian respond from a distance.

"Very well, young master. I'll see to it." Then Ciel shut the door.

I sat myself down in a comfy red chair that had been placed there for me. I watched Ciel as he sat down in his own chair, across from me.

"So what game shall we play?" I asked.

"I was thinking a simple game of cards, but there is an important matter that I must confide in you with." He began to look nervous.

I could only wonder what had him so embarrassed. His cheeks flushed red.

"Viscount Druitt will be attending Alois's party. And there's an issue concerning him where we must manage to capture him. The thing is, he doesn't have an interest in males. But he's been selling women again…and I've heard that he's looking for a pair of girls to sell together in an exclusive bidding." Ciel swallowed nervously. "I'll just get to it. Both you and I will attend together as 'sisters' in order to find his purpose behind this. Not to mention, I believe someone else is also behind this."

I went silent.

"Wonderful…" I said sarcastically, knowing how strange the Viscount Druitt could get.

Well, this was turning out splendidly, wasn't it? Not much long after, Sebastian came in with a tray of tea and snacks.

"Here you go, young master. And for you as well, Lady Klara."

There was a mischievous glint in the demon butler's eyes as he calmly spoke out words that would stab both Ciel and I.

"Oh, I mustn't forget to mention that Lady Elizabeth shall also be attending."

"Dammit! Why does Lizzy have to go!?" Ciel grumbled.

I could only sigh in annoyance. Alois, Elizabeth, and Viscount Druitt… three blondes were definitely going to be a handful…


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for not updating! Summer's been pretty busy for me after all...

Anyways, I have good news!

Ready! I plan to write a Summer Special for this story! Hopefully sometime during this summer.

And more news: My once long hair that used to go past my waist is now above my shoulder in a curly bob style. I murdered my dads eyes. He never wanted me to cut it so HA TAKE THAT DAD! YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY ACTIONS!

Ok, now that I got that out, enjoy the story.

Sidenote: I plan to add a bit of fluff and stuff between everyone later on. :D Just wait until Grell comes in to play! ...what am I doing with my life... *sigh*

* * *

Walking in the doors of the Trancy manor and seeing all the wealthy people known to England…Oh, just perfect…

"Did that brainless fool invite every rich family in England?!" I growled. Dimitri, in his new attire, (a long deep embroidered coat with small darker stitches), chuckled teasingly next to me.

"It would appear so, M'lady. And if I may say…" he pulled me aside, where we were both in clear view of most everyone, "you are a lovely white rose shimmering in a valley of simple foliage." He knelt down kissing the sensitive pentagram causing some on the ballroom floor to halt mid-dance and gawk. Claude especially…

I had about as much expression as a brick at that moment.

"Why are you such an ass Dimitri?"

He frowned, his eyes glistening, light refracting from those scarlet pupils.

"You injure my very heart, M'lady."

That sarcastic bastard… he doesn't have a heart!

Just as I was about to make some smartass retort back, I heard a familiar bickering. One voice was Sebastian's, the other Ciel's.

"Make sure Lizzy doesn't see me!" Ciel hissed.

"But of course young master…although I think she'll remember your dress from that one party a time ago."

Ciel's dress was quite lovely I had to admit. He pulled it off quite nicely even though he was a boy.

I walked over to him, my short ivory dress brushing the middle of my thighs. I couldn't bend over if I wanted to without giving these perverts some fan service. It was all part of the plan anyways.

"You look lovely Miss Klara." said Sebastian when he saw Dimitri and I.

Ciel looked down, almost ashamed of his appearance.

"Hello, Ciel…"

He avoided my gaze. Something on the floor must be pretty interesting.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this…" he mumbled.

I laughed.

"Well, at least you aren't wearing a dress that catches the attention of all the pedophiles. Then again, it could be worse I guess."

"How so?" Ciel looked at me, his blue eye showing curiosity.

I pointed at the wall at the opposite side of the ballroom. Ciel turned his head back to look, averted his gaze back to me immediately.

"Damn! If he recognizes us…the humiliation…" he hissed.

Yep, Alois looked sexy, as usual. Anyone would if they had legs that sexy. Maybe I'm the only one that inwardly thinks that. Ciel would think I'm mentally insane for thinking things like that, but how can I not notice such perfection.

To the left of the ballroom, I also saw a blonde.

"Lizzy! Shit!" Ciel panicked turning his head.

To the right of the ballroom I saw another blonde, Viscount Druitt.

"Well, there's out target." I stated.

"Good, now let's just get this over with. Sebastian, make sure Lizzy doesn't follow us. Oh, and keep that creep Alois away from us for now as well."

"Understood young master." And with that Sebastian walked off. Dimitri had already gone off to occupy Claude, probably torture him mentally or something.

Viscount Druitt, here we come…pedophile…

We hurried on over. I could tell he'd seen us by the glow and sparkle in his eye.

"Put on the act." I whispered quickly.

That's when we both held hands and walked close together, steps in sync, etc. The Viscount wasn't rushing over to us yet, so I leveled things up. I picked up a chocolate covered strawberry from a waiter's platter. The Viscount's eyes were definitely on us now. I cupped Ciel's chin as seductively as I could.

"Just go along with it…" I murmured.

I felt the faintest nod of his head.

And I let him take a bite. A small fragment of chocolate lay dangerously close to his lip. But the Viscount was watching intently. He was sweating just by watching us, waiting to see the next move.

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable…"

Ciel looked aside, slightly embarrassed.

"We're the Queen's pets. We do what we must." he said.

I kissed the chocolate off. That was all it took. Viscount Druitt was tripping over his own feet to get to us.

"The sweet robin and the elegant dove play an alluring game of chase. Their sweet voices call out to me to join in their seductive ways. When one catches the other in such passionate formalities. And a kiss." Viscount Druitt fantasized, going into his own little springtime world.

"God, someone kill him…" I mumbled.

He clasped my left hand. His face was about 15 centimeters too close for my preference. Actually, he himself was about 1,000,000,000 plus 2 yards too close to me.

"Why, my alluring dove, did you have something to say? My ears are open and awaiting to hear your angelic-"

Ciel's grip on my hand tightened, proving that he wasn't about to put up with this trash much longer.

"Oh dear, I feel so fatigued. Viscount Druitt, we are in need of fresh air." Ciel interrupted, adding into that by swaying and holding me for support.

"I understand there's a corridor out to a balcony." I added.

"I see! Shall I accompany you?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh yes please!" we cooed.

Dimitri was watching us with interest before his eyes flicked to a gorgeous busty whore who obviously snuck herself in with a wealthy man. Doesn't he have any self control? Seriously he'll even do that with men. Stupid horny demons, they're all like that I guess.

After some flirting and etc. we lured Viscount Druitt out where Sebastian, who managed to get Lizzy and many others distracted by starting a group dance, knocked him out. So we managed to send him to jail.

I wasn't sure how long he would stay in there though…

"You should change…" I pulled my hair out of its place, ruffling it slightly and messily just to piss off Dimitri (who took great pride in my hair and styling it, though he couldn't do much since he liked longer hair)

"Lady Klara, I'm not sure who requested the pig (Viscount Druitt) to find two sisters or girls, but Sebastian tells me that a greater force is behind this."

"I see, any ideas?"

Ciel paused for a long moment before frowning in frustration.

"Hmmm, I might have an idea… but right now isn't the time to discuss it. By now I'd think that Alois would be searching for us." he grumbled.

"Hey Ciel, don't you think Alois has really nice legs?"

He froze mid-step, turning to me with a confused and mentally scarred face.

"W-what?! Well…uh…" His face was turning red.

"Ah haha, don't worry about what I said. Really, you're just too cute when you get like that!" I laughed, leaving Ciel behind me muttering his denial about being 'cute'.


End file.
